Dream Physic
by Bearhugsxxx
Summary: Bella has dreams and Edward can read them but what he saw wasn't what he expected.
1. Unknown Startings

Bella's Sleep Talking

I silently climbed through Bella's window and sat down on her bed. She looked up at me and I could see her fighting sleep.  
"Bella, love go to sleep it's 12:30 am." I said hugging her.  
"But Edward" She yawned, closing her eyes.  
"Go to sleep" I whispered and started humming her lullaby. Soon enough she fell asleep beside me.  
I watched her and listened to her breathing, till about 2:30.  
"She'll start talking soon" I said so nobody could hear.  
"Edward?" She said turning over.  
"Yes, Bella?" I said, looking up at the ceiling.  
"Don't" She whispered.  
"Don't what" I said.  
"Sunlight..." She said carrying off.  
"What about the sunlight, Bella?" I whispered watching her now.  
She turned in her covers and stopped talking, she was silent for about half a hour.  
"EDWARD!" She screamed sitting up.  
"Bella, Bella, Calm down I'm right here." I said  
She laid back down.  
"What is she dreaming about?" I thought.  
A couple minutes after, she talked again.  
"No! Don't!" She screamed.  
"Bella, Bella" I said.  
"But the Volturi" She said.  
"Bella it'll be fine" I said trying to calm her down.  
"There coming!" She screamed. I touched her forehead to calm her down. Then something weird happened...


	2. Dream Stalking

All the sudden I was in her dreams. But not as myself but I was watching everything then I seen, I seen, ME!  
I was standing in a ally just out of the sunlight. People were every where all dressed in red.  
"Edward!" Someone screamed I turned, It was Bella. She was just as beautiful as in real life. She was running through a fountain.  
"Edward!" She yelled again. The me in her dream never noticed was I doing? Wait... The Vonturi lives here.  
"Look she's there" I said pointing at Bella yelling at myself.  
Bella ran towards me as I still stood at the edge. I watched her as she ran into people,while they yelled at her to move, she kept

going. Then clock started chiming. I looked up almost startled, twelve? I watched Bella run as fast as she could to me then at the

eleventh chime she ran into me. I looked down to the ground.  
So this is what hell fells like?  
What was that? Wait that was me talking... I can hear my self?  
I looked up to where I was standing. I was hugging Bella. Alice slowly walking closer and closer.

Then I was back In Bella's room with my hand on her forehead.  
She turned and sat up.  
"Edward" She said she was clearly awake now.  
"Yes, Bella" I said.  
"I had the wierdest dream, you were in Italy and-"  
"I know, Bella, I seen it, I seen your dream"  
"But, How?" She asked stumbling at each word.  
"I don't know how" I whispered "Just go back ot bed, you half to wake up in half a hour" looking up at the clock. She snuggled up

beside me and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

The next night I crept quietly into Bella's room. I watched as she sat at her computer, reading e-mails from her mother Renée.  
"Bella?" I asked slowly "Can I try and read your dreams again?"  
"Sure but if they get embarresing can you not?" She asked starting to blush.  
I nodded "Sure"  
We sat, well she sat and I stood, till 10:30, talking about her dream. She told me about what hers was like and I told her what I seen.  
She told me about the canary yellow porshe Alice stole and how I thought she died. In the end we moved to her bed and she fell into a silent sleep. When she started talking I put my hand on her forehead, her dream was much much diffrent.


	3. Don't Laugh

A/N: Review Please! Sorry about the sad math question, I didn't know what kind of homework for her to do.  
Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's! Also most of what happens in the dreams.  
Warning: Eclipse spoilers!

"It doesn't have to be a big production. I don't need ant fanfare. You won't have to tell anyone or make any changes, We'll go to Vegas - you can wear old jeans and we'll go to the chapel with the drive-through window. I just want it to be official- that you belong to me and no one else." I said, we were sitting on her bed.  
"It couldn't be any more official than it already is" Bella grumbled.  
"We'll see about that" I smiled complacently. "I suppose you don't want your ring now?"  
Bella swallowed "You suppose correctly"  
The me beside Bella laughed "That's fine. I'll get it on your finger soon enough."  
Bella glared at me "You talk like you already have one."  
"I do, ready to force upon you at the first sign of weakness."  
"You're unbelievable."  
"Do you want to see it" I asked excitedly.  
"No!" Bella almost shouted. "Unless you really want to show it to me."  
"That's all right" I shrugged "I can wait."  
She sighed "Show me the damn ring Edward."  
The me beside Bella shook his head "No."  
Bella studied his expression for a long minute.  
"Please?" She said quietly, She then touched my face and said "Please can I see it?"  
Then his eyes narrowed and he muttered "You are the most dangerous creature I've ever met"

Then all the sudden I was back in Bella's room with my hand on her forehead. "That was different" I said. Bella blushed "Do you normally dream of stuff like that?"  
"No, I don't."  
I looked at her "Then what do you dream about?" "Stuff" She said.  
"So we are now apparently engaged" I said, trying hard to hold back a laugh.  
Bella looked up at me and blushed again. I started laughing.  
"Be quiet Edward! You'll wake Charlie" She said "And I liked that dream."  
"You did?"  
"Yes, quite frankly, I do"  
"We'll you should go back to bed so you can wake up on time, I'll go home if you like" I said starting to get up.  
"No!" She said.  
"Fine, but as long as you get some sleep"  
"Fine, good night Edward"  
"Night Bella, love you"  
"Love you too" Bella said turning and falling back to sleep.

The next night, I came over again to see Bella, as normal. She was sitting on her floor doing homework, when I was climbing through her window.  
"That would be -167." I said, answering her math question for her.  
She jumped "Don't scare me like that, and thanks" "Can I read your dreams again?"  
"Sure, but don't make fun of them"  
"I won't, promise"

After she finished her math and she climbed into bed, she started talking very soon after she fell asleep. So I put my hand on her forehead seeing if my new found powers will still work, and once again they did.


	4. Only Moon Light

A/N: Do you like it? Well I hope you do! Review Please! I was trying to make it long because only the dream was in this chapter. Also sorry for taking so long to update. I was putting off this chapter and planning for a new story, about After Breaking Dawn.  
Disclaimer:All characters are Stephenie Meyer's! Also most of what happens in the dreams.  
Warning: Breaking Dawn spoilers!

"I was wondering?" I said slowly "If... first... maybe you'd like to take a midnight swim with me?'' I took a deep breath, then my voice was more at ease when I spoke again "The water will be very warm. This is the kind of beach you approve of'  
"Sounds nice" Bella said. "I'm sure you'd like a human minute or two.... It was a long journey'  
She nodded woodenly.  
I brushed my lips against Bella's throat, just bellow her ear. I chuckled once and said "Don't take too long, Mrs. Cullen'  
Bella jumped, then I brushed my lips down her neck to the tip of her shoulder.  
"I'll wait for you in the water."  
I walked past Bella to the French door that opened right onto the beach sand. On the way I shrugged off my shirt and dropped it right on the floor, then slipped through the door into the moonlight night.  
"Isle Esme" Bella mumbled as she stumbled over towards the giant suitcase on the top of a dresser. She pawed through it, but all she found was a lot of sheer lace and skimpy satin in her hands. Also very lingerie-ish lingerie, with French tags. Giving up she walked to the bathroom and peeked out the long windows that opened to the same beach as the door I went through. I was no where to be seen, but for the rest of my clothing hanging over one of the palm trees swaying in the light breeze. Bella walked over to one of the mirrors and grabbed a hair brush, she brushed her hair harshly. Then brushed her teeth twice. She started washing her body, but gave up quickly and had a shower, after shaving her legs she got out and put a towel under her arms.  
Then she starting thinking about what to wear. She sat down on the ground with her head between her knees After a lot of dabating she was ready. "Don't be a coward'' Bella said under her breath, she stood up pulled the towel tighter under her arms and marched pass the suitcase full of lace and the big bed without looking. Then out the door and onto the powder-fine sand.  
Everything was black and white. She walked over to the tree where I left my clothing, and she rested her hand on the tree. Bella looked across the low ripples, black in the darkness searching for the me in the water. She quickly found him. My back away from her, waist deep in the water, staring up at the pallid light of the moon turned my skin a perfect white. She quickly slipped the towel off without hesitation, leaving it right with his clothing. The Bella walked out into the white light, it made her pale as the snowy sand, too. She stepped in, walking carefully across the invisible ocean floor, She waded threw the weightless current till she was at my side. Bella placed her hand lightly on my hand lying on the water.  
"Beautiful" Bella said, looking up at the moon, also.  
"It's all right" I answered, unimpressed. I turned slowly to face Bella. "But I wouldn't use the word beautiful, not eith you standing here in comparison."  
Bella half-smiled, then raised her free hand and placed it on my heart.  
"I promised we would try," I whispered, suddenly tense "If... If I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."  
She nodded solemnly, keeping her eyes on mine. She took a step through the waves and leaned her head against my cheast.  
"Don't be afraid" She murmured "We beling together."  
I wrapped my arms around her. "Forever" I agreed, and pulled us gently into deeper water.


	5. It's Over

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes :( If you see any feel free to tell me! Also review please!**

Bella never woke up when I finished her dream, so I just went home because it was about 1 hour till she woke up anyways.

Later that day, I went to Bella's for dinner.I helped Bella make rice and pork, I kept telling her how awful it smelt and she would tell me how it smells delicious. We set the table with only 2 plates because, I never I never eat, as usual Charlie never minded. I told him I had a huge lunch but it smelt very good. After dinner Charlie went to watch the Hockey game so me and Bella went up to her room.  
"How did you know about Isle Esme?" I asked.  
"I don't know" She answered.  
"Have I ever talked about it?"  
"No, I dont think so."  
"Has anyone else talked about it?" I asked.  
"Nope"  
"Can I read you dream again?" I asked.  
"Sure"  
"Do you need help on any homework?"  
"No I'm all done, and are you done playing 20 questions?"  
"Sure"  
"What do you want to do?" I asked.  
"It's only 6:30, Want to come over?" I said.  
"I'll ask Charlie" Bella ran downstairs. Over to his house? Charlie thought. I chuckled. Bella quickly sprinted up the stairs, she opened the door with a huge smile on her face. "OK" She said, as she ran over and grabbed my hand. We walked down stairs.  
"Be back for 9:00" Charlie said.  
"OK Dad" Bella said. She walked out side to my Volvo with a smile on her face still.  
"Happy?" I asked laughing.  
"Yeah, going over to see everyone, without Charlie on our backs" I laughed, because it was true. I turned the key and quickly backed out and flew down the road. Bella still smiling. She held my hand, I still wonder how. It is so cold for her and she still does. We arrived to my house. I pulled into the garage and parked. Bella fiddled with her seat belt, she looked up at my almost embarrassed. I walked over undid it and kissed her on the head. She smiled, slipped out of the car and grabbed my hand. We slowly walked to the door and I opened it for her. Using my hand as a gester for her to enter.  
"Hello kids'' Carlisle said from his study.  
"Hey Carlisle" Bella said, taking off her shoes.  
I held her hand and led her to Carlisle's office. "Carlisle'' I said.  
"Yes Edward'' He said not looking up from his book he was reading.  
"I can read Bella's dreams'' Carlisle suddenly looked up,  
''Oh. Well. Ummm. I've never heard of that before'' He said.  
He stood up and walked over to Bella. He put his hand on her forehead, stood still and stopped breathing.  
"When did this start?'' He asked putting his hand back to his side.  
"4 day's ago'' I said. "What are the dreams about?" He asked looking at Bella.  
"The Vonturi, Us talking about our wedding, And Isle Esme" She said looking down.  
"Isle Esme?'' He said ''Have anyone told you about that before?'' He asked.  
"Nope'' Bella said.  
"Hmmm, Wierd'' He said.  
"But all of them I was watching me and Bella'' Edward said.  
"Maybe you have a new power?'' He suggested.  
"Hey! Edward! Bella!'' Emmett yelled. "He wants to play COD with you'' I said looking at Bella "Want to?" I asked.  
She shrugged ''Sure?" We walked down stairs to Emmett, Jasper was waiting on the love seat holding a controller.  
"Bella," Jasper said '' Want to play first?" "Sure?'' Bella said walking over to get it.  
She walked back and sat next to me.  
"OK, I'll go easy on you.'' Emmett said, smiling.  
Bella laughed and unpaused the game.

"How! Did! You!" Emmett studderd.  
Bella was smiling "I'm good?" She said.  
"You beat him at 5 games!'' Jasper said "How'  
"I played a lot with Jacob?'' She said shrugging.  
"Bella," I said "It's 8:30"  
"OH! I have to go home!'' Bella said.  
I grabbed her hand and headed for the door.  
"Bye Emmett! Bye Jasper!'' She yelled back.  
'Bye'' Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.  
I opened her door for her and she got in. I walked over to the driver's seat. "When did you become awesome at COD?'' I asked Bella.  
"I had a lot of spare time with Jacob?" She said simiing.  
''I bet you could beat me'' I said.  
''Maybe... But I doubt it'' She said looking out the window.  
I drove into her drive way at fifteen minutes to nine.  
''Just on time'' She said smiling.  
I laughed as I walked over to open her door. She looked up at me as I slowly moved across her to undo her seat belt. When I moved back to let her out I kissed her on her head. She looked up at me and smiled. I quickly moved away from her making her jump a little.  
"Charlie'' I said in my breath.  
"Ah" She said looking down to her folded hands. She got out of my car and walked with me over to the door.  
"Right on time Bells'' Charlie said staring right at me, Better be on time! He thought. I laughed "What's so funny?'' Bella asked.  
"Oh nothing'' I whispered.  
Bella walked into the door with Charlie watching my every move, "Bye'' She said.  
"Bye Bella'' I said ''Charlie'' I nodded.  
"Goodnight Edward'' Charlie said to me with a straight face, still watching my every move.  
I slowly walked back to my Volvo, Charlie and Bella still waiting at the door. I got in and Bella waved, as I got in I waved back. She smiled and I left. I arived home quiet quickly. I parked my car in the garage and walked over to the door.  
"I still cant figure out why that would happen'' Carlisle said as I walked in the door ''Seeing her dreams, Ive never heard of that before. Are you going back toninght?'' "Yeah, I told Bella I would'' I said hanging up my jacket. ''OK, Are you going to read them again'  
"Yeah, She said I could'' I said, then walked up stairs to my room.

"Edward?'' Bella asked as I climbed in through her window. She was lying on her bed sleeping.  
"I'm here Bella'' I said.  
"Becareful'' She said.  
"I will'' I lied down beside her.  
I carefully put my hand on her head, I waited for a couple seconds, Still nothing happened. Then she woke up.  
"Did you see my dream?'' she asked.  
"No, It never worked" I said comfussed.  
"Weird," She said turning over "Maybe it wont work anymore?'' "I never heard of powers just stopping. If that's true I must be wierd'' I said looking at my hand.  
She laughed. "What?'' I asked, wishing I could read her thoughts.  
"Weird! You fell in love with a human, you don't think that's weird enough'  
"True" I said. I brushed her face lightly with the back of my hand and started humming her lullaby quietly, as she silently fell asleep.


End file.
